Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1109-97791 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-204840 (Patent Document 2) have described a semiconductor device including a semiconductor chip on which a pillar-shaped electrode is formed.